Little Hermione
by Actress1999
Summary: What happens to Hermione when she is turned into a five year old? What will happen to the relationship of Draco and Hermione? What will Happen to the Golden Trio? Draco accidently turns Hermione into a five year old girl. Harry and Ron lose Hermione to an unexpecting caretaker. Will Hermione get turned back?
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Little Hermione (Dramione Love Story)

Chapter 1: The Accident

Hermione's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. Stupid Malfoy. Why do I always get paired up with him in Potions? Snape knows we're worst enemies. Of course. Snape put us together because we hate each other. Great, so it's Snape's fault. Ugh, anyways back to present time.

I was paired with Malfoy again for an assignment for Potions class. We were more yelling insults than working, which really bugged me. "Ferret!" I spat. "Bushy Beaver!" Malfoy sneered. "Death Eater!" I retorted. "Know-it-all!" he smirked. "Let's just do our work. We aren't getting anywhere." I said trying to be very calm. "Fine." Was the last thing anyone said because both of us were thrown out of the class by Snape because we were being too much of a 'distraction'. I hate Potions and Malfoy and Snape for that matter.

I was sulking on one of the benches when Malfoy walked over to me. Great. Just what I need. Note that sarcasm. Ugh. "What do you want Malfoy?" I said. It sounded harsher than I intended though. Woops. "I just thought we should make a truce until we finish this assignment we have." He said. Malfoy, a truce? This is a joke. What does he take me for? A stupid retard? "I don't want a truce Malfoy!" I yelled/spat. "Fine." He sneered. "Just leave me alone you git!" I screeched at him. "No! I can do whatever I want!" he yelled. "Keep dreaming! You're really getting on my nerves Malfoy!" I said. What happened next was so quick.

We both were standing up wands pointed at each other. "Put the wand down. You have no chance Malfoy!" I yelled proudly. "We'll see in the end." He said. With that both of us launched curses.

Draco's P.O.V.

I was hit straight in the chest with that stupid 'Stupefy' spell. It hurt like a bitch. I got up but couldn't see the Bushy Beaver. "Where are you Granger?" I yelled. "Expelliarmus!" I heard a small voice yell behind me. My wand was knocked out of my hand. I whipped around to see a little girl holding my wand and….. Grangers' wand? OH HELL NO. "Granger?" I stated more than asked. "It's Hermione not Granger Blondie." She said smiling. "OK. Let's take you to Madame Pomfrey." I said. She wouldn't move. That's when Weasel and Scar head walked around the corner.

"Malfoy! What did you do to….Hermione?" He subsided to a question. "I have no idea. I heard it in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." I said truthfully. It really was the truth. "What spell?" scar head asked. "Xire Neno." I said. "Come on let's take her to Madame Pomfrey. She'll know what to do." Said Weasel. "NO!" Hermione yelled. Did I just call her Hermione? Whatever. "I go with Blondie not you Ginger and Blackie." She said defiantly. "Does she call everybody by hair color?" scar head asked. "I don't know. Hey Hermione. My name is Draco. Can you say it?" I asked. "Sure I can Drake." She said. "Well that's close enough." I replied. I look at Weasel and Scar head. They look like they have been stabbed in the back.

"Well don't just stand there Potter, Weasel. We have to bring her to Madame Pomfrey." I spat at them. Then I got slapped in the leg. I look down to see Hermione scowling. "Be nice Drake. I don't like them but still be nice." She said in a cute 5 year old voice. Potter and Weasel looked sick to their stomachs because Hermione said she doesn't like them. "Sorry." I said quickly. I picked her up and walked towards the Hospital Wing. Potter and Weasel behind us. Wands out.

"Can you walk up here? It's just around the corner." I said. She nodded and I set her down she started running. We had to chase after her. "Hermione No!" I yelled. Weasel, Potter, and I ran after her. She bumped into Professor Dumbledore._ Great._ "Oh dear me. Who is this Mr. Potter?" He asked Potter. "That's Hermione. Malfoy turned her into a 5 year old." He glared at me. Dumbledore looked at me. "Yes it's true. We were dueling and she stupefied me and I yelled a spell I heard in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." I said out of breath. "What spell Mr. Malfoy?" "Uhmm it was Xire Neno. We were going to Madame Pomfrey when she ran off and bumped into you." I answered. "Ok. Follow me gentlemen. You too Ms. Granger." "Its Hermione not Granger old guy." Hermione stated. Wow. She's mean when she's little.

"Yes. Follow me Hermione." Dumbledore said. I could see a slight hint of hurt in his eyes. We walked to the dungeons instead of the Hospital Wing. I'm confused. "Professor. What are we doing in the dungeons?" I asked. Potter had the same confused face. Hermione looked scared. I picked her up. We were in one of the halls when we found Weasel and Weaslette. Great. "Ahh. Mr. and Ms. Weasley. Follow me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Hermione." Dumbledore said. So we had a group going to what seemed like Snape's office. I was the odd one out seeming that I'm in Slytherin not filthy Gryffindor. I picked Hermione up and held her in my hands.

Dumbledore knocked. "What do you want?" We could hear Snape say from the other side of the door. "It is Professor Dumbledore. Some students and I wish to talk to you." Dumbledore said. We could hear a few things being shoved and some things clinking together and then Snape appeared after opening the door.

We walked inside the classroom. It was a mess. There were books after books stacked, papers sticking out and thrown around, Potions materials all over the desks and spilled, ink dripping on the ground from a broken glass ink bottle. What's worse? Snape looked horrible. His greasy black hair all out of whack, his cloaks all worn out, his hands had calluses. Of course I had to comment. "God this place has gone to the dogs." I sneered. Potter glared, and so did Snape and the two Weasels. Dumbledore looked at me sternly. I smirked and walked in farther, and sat Hermione down in one of the chairs.

"What happened Severus?" asked Dumbledore. "What happened? Potter, Malfoy, and older Weasley's class is what happened." Snape declared loudly. I smirked. It was true. Our class was a wreck. We drive poor Snape crazy all the time. Today we had managed to destroy his whole class. We chatted loudly and listened to blaring music. It was a muggle detention with every juvenile in the room doing whatever bad things they do. There was spray paint on the wall. I did that. Things looked exploded. Finnigan did that. Ink spilled was Weasel. Spilled potions material was the Patil twins. Papers everywhere was some Gryffindors doing. Books opened everywhere was Hermione. I looked around. I saw Snape's mad face, Potter and Weasel's smile; probably remembering too, Weaslette's shocked face, and Dumbledore's calm face.

Hermione spoke up. "Am I going to get changed?" "Well Ms. Hermione. There is no counter curse but there is a potion. That is why we are here Severus." Dumbledore said looking at Snape. "I will get to it right away." he answered. "How long will it take?" I asked. "Well it will take 1 month to get the ingredients, 3 months to make it, and 4 months to brew it." Snape answered. "Well than someone will need to take care of Hermione until the potion is ready." Said Dumbledore. "WE'LL DO IT!" yelled Potter Weasel and Weaslette together. "NO!" yelled Hermione. Everyone was shocked. "Alright. Hermione, you can choose who takes care of you." Said the old man. "I choose Blondie no, wait. Drake." She said defiantly. Everyone was shocked. Even me.

"OK Hermione. Your stuff will be moved to Draco's dorm and your clothes will be shrunken to your fit." Said Dumbledore. With that he strode off with Snape talking to him about the classes behaviors. I was left with a smiling Hermione and soon to be angry Gryffindors. I picked up Hermione and we both left before I could be blasted backwards. I reached my dorm since it was the first place that came to mind and it was close.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragging Hermione Around

Little Hermione (Dramione Love Story)

Chapter 2: Dragging Hermione Around and an Unexpected Creature

Draco's P.O.V.

So here I was in the Slytherin Common Room with _the _Hermione Granger. Gosh. I'm in deep shit. So I let her explore and wander around the room. I watched her closely in case one of us Slytherins were to flip out. Almost everybody knew what had happened though so I imagine that none of us were going to flip out. The people who would most likely flip out would be those stupid Gryffindors. They're such dumbasses. Anyways. I watched as Hermione picked this small present like box. She lit up and ran towards me jumping on my lap and kneeing me in the area. "Geez Hermione!" I yelled half in pain half surprised. "Look! Look! I found a present!" she screeched happily. I took it. "Look! Look! It's not yours!" I mocked her. She just pouted. I picked her up and set her next to me. I then got up and placed the present back where she picked it up.

As I was placing the present I nearly fell from a little force at my legs. I snap my head around to see Hermione squeezing my legs so I couldn't move. Great. She is such an annoying bitch when she's little. "Hermione let go." I said easily and nice. Wait! What?! I'm not nice! To anyone. I'm mean! What the hell is wrong with me?! Actually I guess I can be nice. After all, I've had a crush on the 17 year old Hermione since third year. I liked her since the day she punched me in the face. Nobody's ever brave enough to do it. Not any of the Gryffindors. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a small voice whine. "Drake. I'm hungwy. Can we eats?" She asked. I looked at her. "Sure. When you let go of me." I said. She didn't let go but I knew she was starving so, I did what I needed to do. It was dinner time anyways.

I walked in with Hermione. Everybody stared at us. The Gryffindors faces were a mixture of 'What the hell' and confusion. Everybody else's was 'what the hell'. I wouldn't blame them. If I saw my worst enemy dragging a five year old, I would be confused and shit too. She wouldn't get off me so I dragged my leg with her on it. I dragged her over to my table. Yes _my _table. The Slytherins respect me. I'm like their leader or some shit but still. I find it highly…appropriate. Seeing that I am the Slytherin Prince. Anyways, I sat down and that's when Hermione let go. She sat right next to me. I kind of really like her. I'm getting use to her so that's good. I guess that I have a soft spot for her. I show her care and love and she shows that she loves me, like not letting go of my leg and making me drag her all the way here for those who haven't noticed.

She's like a little sister to me right now. I love it actually. I'm glad that she chose me to watch over her. We both ate happily talking to Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Pansy stopped being a bitch so she joined our little group. We were talking when Filch ran in yelling some stupid crap.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! There's a Chimera in the castle heading this way!" He yelled. The moment he finished his sentence it barged in breaking the doors quite awfully. It was a smashing site to see it grab people here and there. I sound like a crazed lunatic. Oh well. As long as it's not me. That's when I heard a blood curling scream. "Drake! Drake!" I heard Hermione. Shit. Dammit! Are you freaking kidding me?! When I'm enjoying something shit happens and it ruins everything, but this is Hermione. The little girl who loves me and looks up to me and the 17 year old who I love but she loaths. Ugh. I have to save her because the teacher's aren't doing anything.

I run as fast as I cant towards the stupid creature. I lunged at it only to be thrown away by a swat of its arm. Talk about a failed attempt. I got back up though and thought. Then it hit me. Literally. I felt something smack me in the back of my head. I turn around and see my broom. I jump on it and fly. I flew towards it with my wand. I know this is a creature of dark magic. Nobody knows or is taught dark magic. Except me since my house was like Voldemort's Head Quarters. "Suffocatus!" I yelled aiming my wand straight at the creature. It dropped Hermione as I raced towards her way. I was just about to grab her when I couldn't feel my broom anymore. I was flying freely. I blacked out as I raced towards the ground and Hermione. I grabbed Hermione and fell with her in my arms protectively.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Draco grabbed me as we flew towards the ground. He didn't have his broom anymore seeing he was hit by the creature's tail. The creature was leaving. By leaving I mean climbing the walls and breaking the roof. I can tell that Draco fell unconscious as we fell. We didn't let go of each other surprisingly. We fell hard on the ground as part of the roof caved in on us. I could feel my leg being twisted and I heard a snap. I could hear a crunch under me. I think I just squashed Draco's bone to the point of it shattering. Great. We are stuck under heavy large and small pieces of the roof. Before we hit the ground I could see that nobody was in the Great Hall. Not even the teachers. They abandoned us. Thanks for caring everybody!

So now to sum things up. Draco and I are being crushed under pieces of the roof, I have a broken leg and a bruised arm and head, Draco has a broken arm and a bruised face while his legs are under a giant piece of roof, and not to mention everybody left us here because they were too scared. So now I could feel some blood running down my face as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Hey guys please check out my other story. Thanks for reading this one too. Please comment, favorite, whatever. Please give me reviews for my new one too. Here it is: s/8908823/1/Draco-Malfoy-Brotherly-Fanfiction. Please Read it, comment it, and favorite it too!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Interesting Day

**A/N: Everybody! Listen up! Please check out my other story called: Draco Malfoy (Brotherly Fanfiction). Please favorite, follow, and review it. I need reviews! Thank You. Also one more thing. Spoiler Alert (Maybe): I made up the kings name in Atlantis.**

**I do not own anything on Harry Potter or Atlantis!**

Chapter 3: A Very Interesting Day

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up in the hospital wing with Hermione right beside me. She was still five. Thank gosh. I sat up only to lie back down. My body hurt like hell. As I attempted to get up I see Madam Pomfrey walking in with some sort of nasty crap for me to drink. Potions help but they seriously taste like nasty crap. "Oh good you're up!" chirped the fat old thing. "No shit." I said. "Quiet Mr. Malfoy." She said. "Is Hermione up?" she asked. "No. Can't you tell dipshit?" Sarcasm dripping off each word. "Silence Mr. Malfoy. No Language." The plump thing said. I just rolled my eyes.

Madam Pomfrey strode over to Hermione and tried to shake her awake. That didn't go well. The moment Hermione woke up she screamed bloody murder. What happened next was a blur. I jumped out of bed and grabbed Hermione hugging her safely while yelling "Don't touch her!" I pushed the witch out of the way in the process. She immediately stop screaming when I picked her up. She started to cry in my chest while for some reason I glared at the witch who was completely stunned. When did I become so protected over Hermione? I don't remember. Oh, wait! I remember. Since she chose me to watch over her.

I held her in my hands while she still cried. I didn't want anyone to touch her so I ran. I ran out the Hospital Wing, past the Great Hall, out the Courtyard, and into the Black Lake. I literally ran into the Black Lake. I put a breathing charm around her. I knew where we are going. I swam straight to the Merpeople. I was one of them. I found out a week ago.

_Flashback_

_I wanted to swim in the Black lake one fine evening. I was alone of course like I prefer. I decided to go for a swim so I jumped into the water with my clothes. I couldn't see my body so I didn't know that it transformed until something dragged me under water. A Grindalow. I was thrashing trying to breathe for air when I realized that I could breathe under water. I looked at myself and realized I transformed into a merman. I had a great light bluish-purple tail. I could breathe fine. It was cool. Then I saw a young man with a crown. He came to me and said, "Congrats Draco Malfoy for figuring out you're one of us. Well partly. You can come anytime you want and you will be treated royally. You are very high classmen even for us Merpeople." I looked at him and followed him. He led me to an underwater palace. I think it was that place muggles call Atlantis. It was beautiful. I then took a quick look and memorized the directions to get her. Then I swam up to find that I was fully dry and so were my clothes._

_End of Flashback_

I swam to my little 'Atlantis' home. Yes I have a home. I bought it since I'm so damn rich. It was the nicest in the whole underwater world. I was like the king there practically because I was known by every merpeople. I was also great friends with the actual King and Queen and not to mention their son who is around a fifth years age So he's younger than me. I went into my house and drained the water and released the oxygen to spread in the house. I then transformed back to a human and set Hermione on the couch. She stopped crying when she saw the world. She was now a state of shock and awe.

"Hermione. Listen to me." She nodded. "You and I are going to stay here for awhile. OK?" I said. She nodded very excitedly. She then asked me a question, "Drake? What about your schoolwork?" she asked while emphasizing the 'your' part. I smiled and told her not to worry. I showed her around my house then around the city getting respectful bows from everybody we saw. Of course, I put a breathing charm on her first. I then put her to bed when it was eight. She didn't refuse thank goodness. I could tell she was tired from so much excitement. I then went to my room. My house here is like as big as Malfoy Manor. I crawled into my bed after showering and changing into Pj's. I fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts: Teacher's Meeting

McGonagall: "Where could they possibly go Mrs. Pomfrey?"

Pomfrey: "I don't know. She screamed and Draco grabbed her and ran out."

Flitwick: "We should order a search. We should also look in the Forbidden forest."

Trelawney: "Yes I can feel that they are in graaave dangeeerrr."

McGonagall: "That's great Sibble. It doesn't help us though I'm afraid. Alrgith. We will search the caste and grounds. I will make the announcement."

After Searching in Hogwarts and on Grounds: Teacher Meeting Again

McGonagall: Well they aren't anywhere. Is it possible that Draco can apparate with Hrermione? We should alert both families.

Flitwick: "I will contact the families. Do you want them here now?"

McGonagall: "Yes as fast as possible."

Parents come: Teacher Meeting with the two Families

McGonagall: " As you know your children have gone missing." She looked at the two families. Narcissa and Mrs. Granger started crying. Lucius and Mr. Granger comforted their wives.

Lucius: "Where have they gone?"

McGonagall: "That's the problem. They aren't at school grounds. Well at least we can't find them. We were wondering if there was any special place either of them would go."

Mr. Granger: "Not that we know of."

Lucius turned white. So did Narcissa. They both knew.

McGonagall: "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy? You both went pale. Do you know where they are?"

Narcissa ran out of the room leaving Lucius alone to tell them.

Lucius: "Well there is one place but I can't be certain not to mention I didn't think he would find out about it."

McGonagall, Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Granger: "Where are they?!"

Lucius: "I will be right back."

He ran out of the room.

"Narcissa! We need to check!" He said running to his wife who just ran towards the lake. He ran after her. They got to the lake and dived in. They swam to Atlantis. They too were Merpeople. They went to the king who too was good friends with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. He knew the Malfoy family too much. "Lord Astian. Is Draco here with a girl?" "Yes he is. Let me show you where they live." They followed the King hastily. The King stopped in front of a house as big as Malfoy Manor up on the surface of earth. The King knocked.

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I went to Hermione's room and saw her awake. I picked her up and went to the door. I put Hermione down and she ran towards the living room to watch some muggle tv thing. I opened the door and my face fell with shock. "Mum! Father! What are you doing here?!" I asked bewildered. The King left. My parents swam in and then transformed back. "Draco. The question is why are you here? You first of all weren't supposed to know about this under water city or your powers. Also. Why did you come here? The professors are worried and so are Granger's parents!" said my father. "Well I don't know really. Madam Pomfrey shook her awake and she suddenly screamed bloody murder so I picked her up and came here which was the first place I thought of." I answered.

"Well gosh Draco. Did you think of her parents at least?" asked my ecstatic mother. "Well no. I was only thinking about her." I said. My parents are much nicer since the war. Much nicer. "Also I don't think that her parents will appreciate the state she's in. I kind of turned her into a five year old." I said. "What?!" they both yelled. "Well we were fighting and well I hexed her and she turned into a five year old. The professors are brewing a potion since there isn't a counter curse." I said sheepishly. "Well as long as there is a way to turn her back. But what about Potter and Weasel? Couldn't they take care of her?" My mum asked. I smiled a wide smile. They both knew I loved Hermione since third year. "Yes but she chose me too." I was grinning like an idiot by now. They smiled. "Can we see her?" asked mum. "Sure. HERMIONE!" I called. She came bounding in jumping up and down. "O my gosh! Drake is this your mummy and daddy?" she asked. I picked her up. "Drake?" my father asked. "Yes Hermione and yeah Drake. She can only say Drake. She's five father." I answered. "OK well we better get going. Might as well get her parents heart attack over with. By the way. Hermione you're so cute when you're five." My mum said. "Thanks. I know." Hermione answered. We all smiled. I put a breathing charm around her and my father, mum, and I swam to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4: The Freak Out of the Grangers

**Hey guys thanks for reading. Please read my other two stories Draco Malfoy (Brotherly Fanfiction) and What Happened When We Were Kidnapped. The second story has to do with age play. Please write reviews and ideas for all my stories. It would help me a lot. Thank you! Please check out my other stories and write reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Harry Potter or Atlantis (Except the kings name)!**

Chapter 4: The Freak Out of the Grangers

Draco's P.O.V.

We swam to the surface and jumped out. I undid the breathing charm around Hermione. We walked up the caslte. I held Hermione as we walked through the school with a bunch of students staring. Of course, us Malfoys, we just glared at them all and they coward in fear. We reached the Head Mistress' office. I stayed back with Hermione and my parents went in to warn the Grangers that it may shock them when Hermione came in with me.

Narcissa's P.O.V.

I walked in with my dear husband Lucius very nervous, anxious, and eager to get out already. I could feel the tension in the room. It was quite scary and that's a lot coming from a Malfoy like me. So cold hearted, emotionless, pale, mean. Yep. I wrapped my arm around Lucius' arm as I spoke. He hugged me. I started. "OK. Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione may not seem the way she usually is. So please don't freak out. It was an accident and right now they are fixing a potion that will change her back to normal." They just looked at us like 'what are you talking about?'. With that, Lucius went and got Draco and Hermione.

Draco's P.O.V.

My father walked out and told me to come in. He gave me an encouraging smile. I walked in after him with Hermione. "Hey." I said casually while bouncing Hermione on my hip. She just giggled. That's when everything happened. "Hermione! What happened?!" yelled her mother. Hermione coward in my arms definitely scared of her own mother. "Also. Why are you with Draco?! You said he bullies you and hates you!" screamed her father. Which made my father take an immediate action. "Hey! Don't you dare talk about my son that way!" father snapped. "I wouldn't be talking about him like this if he left my daughter alone!" yelled Mr. Granger. "Shut up! You have no right! Yes, my family has made bad choices but people can change and obviously we have changed enough for Hermione to choose Draco to protect her!" bellowed father. Mr. Granger stopped instantly and calmed down. "What? Hermione. You chose Draco to watch over you." He asked looking directly at Hermione in my arms.

She just started to cry. With that I knew what I had to do. Find a place for her to settle down in. I ran out of the office, down the corridor, out the courtyard, out the castle, and ran straight to the lake. As I ran I put a breathing charm on Hermione as she was still crying. I could also hear, my father, mother, and the Granger's running after me. I dived into the water and swam straight to my underwater Manor. Draco Manor.

Lucius' P.O.V.

Draco dived straight in with Hermione. I stopped at the edge. I knew he was just trying to help Hermione. "He's going to drown her!" yelled Mrs. Granger. I yelled at that. "Calm down bitch. She has a damn breathing spell around her!" I screamed at her. When I'm agitated, I'm agitated very badly. Narcissa knew this and backed away. The Grangers saw this. I just reluctantly said much calmer, "It's fine. Narcissa stay with these pessimistic people while I go and get them." I said. "What? You're going to drown too!" exclaimed Mr. Granger. "No I'm not. Calm down. My family is of Merpeople. We swim beneath freely like normal lives. Down there is the, what you muggles call 'Atlantis'. Draco and us Malfoys, have another Malfoy Manor down in 'Atlantis'. I will just go down and get them." They looked at us in awe. "Oh, and yes we can breathe underwater. We transform of course." I said. With that, I left them and dived down to get them.

I got to Underwater Malfoy Manor and opened the door. It's much civil underwater so we don't lock our doors. There is no such thing as crime. So, I walked in and walked into the living room. They weren't there. So I checked the kitchen, nope. So I went up the winding staircase to the bedrooms. Sure enough, both of them were asleep in Draco's room on Draco's bed. Draco apparently had a protective arm around Hermione as she nuzzled into him fast asleep. I left them there so when they were ready in the morning to come up and be with us. I left a note for Draco to read and told him to come up in the morning after he read the note. I walked out of Underwater Malfoy Manor and swam to King Astian and asked him to watch over them. He agreed and I swam to the top. I jumped out in my clothes fully dry.

"Where are they?!" asked Mrs. Granger frantically. "Calm down. They are safe. I have asked King Astian to watch them. They are asleep in Underwater Malfoy Manor." I said calmer then usual. Weird. "Well, when are they coming up?" asked Mr. Granger. Gosh. Can't stop asking questions? "Well, well. Can't stop asking questions now can you? I left a note telling Draco to come up in the morning with Hermione." I said. "In the morning! We need her now. And when is she going to be 17 again?!" Mrs. Granger asked. "Well the potion is being made as we speak. It will take time. And yes in the morning. They need sleep. They are only human. Well Hermione at least." I said sighing. I had a lot to deal with today. I grabbed Narcissa and said goodbye and we apparated home.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Family Matters

**A/N: Please write reviews! Thank you! Please read my other stories too! Sorry, this is gonna be a short chapter. Please give me new ideas. Write reviews so I could write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own anything except the plot!**

Chapter 5: Two Family Matters

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Hermione still asleep with my arm around her protectively. I shook her slightly. "Hermione wake up. Wake up please baby girl." I said. I call her baby girl now. If you didn't know us, people would swear we were really brother and sister. We became close through the past few weeks. So close that I can call her anything I want, so I stuck with baby girl because it is a name for both five year old Hermione and seventeen year old Hermione. She woke up very groggily. I smiled at her. She got up and went into her room. Yes I set a room for her under here. She got dressed as I did too. We walked out and ate breakfast in the kitchen. We cleaned up. Now it was time to go to the surface.

I put a breathing charm on Hermione. I opened the door and I swam up to the surface. I prepared myself for both families to come barging towards me with numerous questions. I walked up to the castle and into the Slytherin Common Room. I knew both families will be in there. The Grangers were probably forced there since Hermione's stuff is there. I said the password and walked in. As I knew, there they were. Two families I didn't want to talk to. They seemed like they were in some sort of argument. I could feel Hermione tense up in my arms. "It's OK Hermione." I cooed to her silently. She still didn't relax. I kissed her on the forehead and put her down. She grabbed my leg immediately. So I dragged her and my leg towards the couches where the families sat. They just stared at me. It was really uncomfortable. My mother saw that and she began.

"OK. We all know how she was turned into a five year old. What you want to know is why she chose Draco to watch over her." said mother. The Grangers nodded. I decided to explain. "Well you see. When she was changed she didn't like the look of Potter or Weasel. So she chose me even though I was the one to hex her. I don't exactly know why. I guess it was because I looked like the only friendly one there which still doesn't make sense to me because her friends were right there." I finished looking at Hermione. She found the courage to say something. "Drake looked nice. I know that he has been mean to the seventeen year old me but he just looked better than Potter or Weasel at the time. I don't even know. Something was telling me to choose Drake." She finished. I smirked the famous Malfoy smirk. "Yes but honey. No offense but you hate Draco." Her father said. "I know it's just…I don't know" she said glumly. I hugged her which she gladly hugged me back. I sat her in my lap. I could see Mr. Granger tense up a bit. I smirked.

"Well there you have it." Father smiled. I watched as the Grangers took in the information. "Well. Are we finished? I would like to go and get changed into my robes before classes start." I said quite annoyed. "Yes." My mother answered. I got up with Hermione and took her to get changed into Slytherin robes. I opened my dorm room to find my roommate shagging some girl hard. I swiftly covered Hermione's eyes as I closed the door and ran downstairs, both of us were pale. "What's the matter Draco, Hermione? You look pale." asked mother. Hermione didn't speak so I explained. "Um… well you see…" I stuttered. How in the world do you explain what you just saw? My parents and the Grangers stared at me. "Well um… we-I opened the door and well my best mate was um… shagging a girl. Believe me Hermione saw nothing." I said quickly. Hermione nodded in assurance so hard I thought her head would fall off. "So you walked in on your best mate to find him shagging some girl?" asked my father. "Yes." I answered smoothly. "Alright." said my father. He got up, cracked his knuckles and storm upstairs.

We listened very quietly. "Get your arse out of this bed. My son came in here with a five year old Zambini! Get dressed and get out!" father yelled. I started to laugh. Not one minute later, the girl and Blaise ran out from upstairs and glared at me dangerously before they ran out from the Common Room fully dressed. My father walked downstairs. "Go get changed." He said straightly to me. I nodded and picked up Hermione. I went back upstairs and got changed into my robes. Hermione did the same in the bathroom. We walked downstairs ready for today's classes. Granger's parents looked shocked. I spoke up to this. "What never seen your daughter in such great colors?" I mockingly asked. "You know it really brings out her eyes. Better than the ugly red and gold." I smirked. My parents smirked too. "Hermione. You're a true Gryffindor. What are you doing in these clothes?" asked her father.

"The seventeen year old Hermione wears red and gold. Five year old me wears emerald green and silver." answered Hermione. Smirked again and so did my parents. "Well good day filth." I said as I walked out of the Common Room while being followed by my parents. My parents went to the Head Mistress' office because they could only apparate home from there. I headed to my first class.


	6. Chapter 6: The Change and Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the plot!**

Chapter 6: The Change and Proposal

Draco's P.O.V.

I walked into my dorm from a long day in classes with Hermione. Tomorrow was Hogsmeade. The first time with Hermione as a five year old. This should be fun. "Hey Hermione. We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow! Won't that be fun?!" I asked her. "Yay!" she screamed happily. She ran into my arms and I picked her up in one swift motion and I hugged her while I was laughing. She was laughing too. I started to tickle her causing her to laugh harder. This went on for minutes until Blaise appeared. Hermione was on top of me pounding my chest when he walked in. I lost the little tickle war. "Draco. Professor Snape has summoned you." said Blaise. "OK mate. How come?" I asked. Blaise just shrugged. "I don't know, but bring Hermione with you." he said. Blaise left and I picked up Hermione. "Come on Hermione. We need to go see Professor Snape." I said. She nodded and we set off towards Snape's office.

We got to the room and I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard Dumbledore's voice? Weird. I walked in with Hermione to see my parents, Hermione's parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. "Ah. Draco. Hermione. Come in. Come in." said Dumbledore motioning us to walk closer to all of them. "What's going on?" I asked. "Oh honey. The potion is ready and if Hermione takes it now she will remember everything." said my mother. I just lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" I drawled sarcastically. "Yes now sit down with Hermione and let her drink it." said Father. I picked Hermione up and sat her in one of the chairs. I could tell she was very nervous. "It's OK Hermione. Just drink the potion and you will turn back to yourself." I told her and she nodded. She stuck out her hand. I grabbed it and didn't let go. She squeezed my hand as hard as she could. Professor Dumbledore gave her the potion. She looked at me then everybody else. She slowly lifted the cup to her lips. She drank it own reluctantly and she started to grow and everything. Her clothes grew with her so that was good. I could feel the grip on my hand get stronger.

We looked at Hermione. She was her 17 year old self again. I smiled She looked at everybody. "Did it work?" she asked. "Yes." her father answered. She then turned to me. I have had a crush on her since third year and apparently she found out. "Draco." she said. I nodded. The next thing that happened was a blur. She flung herself at me and our lips attached. It took me a few moments to realize what was happening. I slowly kissed her back as my shock subsided. Our lips moved in perfect sync. She broke apart to my dismay. "Draco. I love you." she said. "I love you too Hermione." I said. We kissed again and I could tell my mother was sobbing along with Hermione's mother. We broke apart again and Hermione jumped in my arms since I was standing and she was sitting. "Carry me Draco!" she commanded. I rolled my eyes and carried her out. When we left our mothers were still crying.

I took Hermione back to my dorm. Everybody gasped that Hermione was full grown again and was kissing me on the lips every so often as we were going up the stairs to my dorm. I laid her on my bed. I reached into my back pocket and brought out a box. I had been planning this for when she would be turned back. I got down on one knee as she sat up on my bed. "Hermione Granger. I have loved you ever since third year. Would you please do me the honor of Marrying Me, Draco Malfoy?" I asked her. She put a hand over her mouth. She was crying tears of joy. She couldn't even answer me. I got a nod saying yes though. I placed the ring on her finger and I got up. I kissed her on the lips passionately. I laid her back on the bed and the rest of the night was the best night of our lives forever.


End file.
